


Pisces

by calico_fiction



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Misunderstandings, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_fiction/pseuds/calico_fiction
Summary: “We should do it early,” Eddie says next. He looks to Bill for support and Bill nods again. The sooner the better, so that Richie doesn’t have to think they’re hanging out without him for very long.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & The Losers Club, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pisces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsfallingdeancatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/gifts).



The Losers Club, sans Richie, is huddled up together in the corner of the clubhouse while Richie reads in the hammock. That’s the only time he’s ever still and focused, and you can count on him staying there and not popping up somewhere unexpected, when he’s reading in the hammock. It’s the only tactical advantage they’ll ever get.

“What’s his favorite color?” Bev is asking, scribbling down notes in the legal pad Bill had brought with a pen chewed at the end. The ink skips every few words, and Bev has to scribble until it starts flowing again.

“Blue,” Eddie answers instantly, and Bev writes it down.

“That’s good, that’s easy,” Stan says, nodding approvingly.

“W-what about fffood?” Bill reminds them, and they all fall into silent thought. It has to be something cheap and preferably premade, so that they can get it without any parental help. Bill’s parents might have helped, but they don’t like Bill being friends with Richie because they think he’s a troublemaker. Ben’s parents might’ve helped, but they’re broke and none of the Losers wants to ask them. So it’s all up to them to plan this party.

“Maybe just cupcakes?” Mike suggests with a shrug. Bev writes it down, but no one is particularly enthusiastic about it. Cupcakes are boring, and Richie deserves something special and unique.

“Wait!” Stan says suddenly, grabbing a fistful of Bill’s shirt and shaking him slightly. “I have an idea-”

“Why are we whispering?” Richie says, in a louder than normal voice. He is no longer reading in the hammock, and instead is standing just outside of their tactical circle with his hip cocked and arms folded tight. He’s frowning, and with his magnified eyes narrowed behind his glasses he looks exactly like a disappointed mom or librarian.

The Losers all stand straight, arms behind their backs, even though only Bev has any physical evidence to hide.

“Nothing!” Eddie yelps, which is not a possible answer to Richie’s question. Richie glares hard at him in particular, and Eddie’s gulp is audible to the rest of them.

Finally, Richie mutters, “Whatever.” Then he leaves the clubhouse altogether. The others take advantage of his absence to continue planning, but Bill can’t help but feel guilty. He knows Richie has a real issue with thinking people don’t like him or want him around. Any one of them could guess that, and probably have, but Richie told Bill so once and asked him not to tell.

“I’ll b-bake him a p-pie,” Bill interrupts everyone, as hard as that is for him to do. Everyone goes quiet and patient for him, they always do. “J-just at my house, and my p-p-parents will just have to d-deal with it.”

“Are you sure?” Bev asks, frozen in the process of writing down something that one of the others had said while Bill was thinking about Richie. Bill nods firmly.

“We should do it early,” Eddie says next. He looks to Bill for support and Bill nods again. The sooner the better, so that Richie doesn’t have to think they’re hanging out without him for very long.

“I don’t have anything else to do tonight,” Ben says carefully.

“Good,” Bev says, and then she rips out the page from the legal pad she’s been writing their ideas on and crumples it up. “You can bring the music. All agreed?” She holds her hand out into the center of their circle.

“S-surprise b-birthday party for Richie at m-my house t-tonight,” Bill reiterates, putting his hand over Bev’s. Everyone else piles their hands in one by one.

“Surprise party at Bills tonight!” they repeat, and then the circle breaks as they all rush off to see to their part in the scheme.


End file.
